


Danganronpa: Below Hope, Above Despair

by BurningOfTheWitch (RarityIsMahFavorite)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Did i mention DEATH, Fangan Ronpa, My own cast of ocs how to i make these tags, Oh yeah People die, Other, Will eventually have NDRV3 spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 16:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13345266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RarityIsMahFavorite/pseuds/BurningOfTheWitch
Summary: kill meuh yeahhahahahahahahahahahahaha





	1. Boneless Prologue Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> help me???? idk what i'm doing???

[???]: “Where am I….?”

I woke up to my face on a rug. I didn’t know where I was, but I did know that I got Shanghai’d. I only remembered up to going out to buy a new keyboard and the blackness. Something must have been ballsy enough to attack me in broad daylight. Maybe it wasn’t daylight at all. Maybe It was dusk or dawn or- wait. I remember… I walked into a room just like this and-

Oh. I haven’t introduced myself.

[Yoneda]: “My name is Raiden Yoneda, the Ultimate Neurologist. I was accepted to a trip to scope out a castle…”

Two people started to speak.

[Angry ???]: “Narrating’s my job, you asswipe. What’s next, ya pull out ‘Curious George Becomes A Terrorist’ and be Doctor Suess?”

[Soft ???]: “Otsuka.”

[Otsuka?]: “What, you bitch? Can't ya see I’m talkin’ to the bastard?”

[Yoneda]: “Bastard?! Who’re you calling a bastard?!”

[Soft ???]: *a bit forcefully* “Otsuka.”

[Otsuka?]: “Akiitori. What do you want?”

[Akiitori?]: “Introduce y-yourself before you st-start insulting… Pl-Please?”

[Otsuka?]: “Fine. I’m Chiruka Otsuka, the best goddamn storyteller to exist.”

[Akiitori?]: “I am M-Mikubou Akiitori… The U-Ultimate Lolita Model… Please, call me Miku o-or Akiitori.”

I finally took a good look at the two. Otsuka was shorter than Akiitori, about eight inches just by eyeballing it. Otsuka’s hair was midnight black which slowly faded into pink that was oddly flat. She wore thick rimmed black glasses and her eyes were a dull pink. Her outfit was pretty simple- a black and white striped shirt, salmon pink skirt, vibrant pink thigh highs, salmon pink mary janes. She also had a black jacket over her skirt with shiny brass buttons. 

Akiitori was dressed similarly to a doll and certainly lived up to her Ultimate Lolita Model title. Her elegant blue hair was styled over her shoulder and tied with a golden sunflower hair tie and pink ribbon. Each curl of her hair seemed to be strategically placed. Her eyes matched her hair perfectly. Her skin tone was like a porcelain doll too. Her dress was pastel pink with multiple ruffles that reached a bit past her knees. Blue and white striped stockings covered her legs and her shoes were pastel pink high heels. Akiitori also had a matching something akin to a jacket over her dress. It laced up with a small bell on it. The sleeves ended with a few ruffles and rings decorated her delicate fingers. 

 

[Yoneda]: “Nice to meet you two ladies. Is anyone else awake?”

[Akiitori]: “Yes, i-in the zero gr-gravity room.”

[Otsuka]: “It’s a bit to our left. Don't get lost, ya shitwad.”

Otsuka grabbed onto my left hand and Akiitori’s right hand. Akiitori's face turned a bit red with Otsuka’s touch… Otsuka’s hands are very very soft… 

Otsuka led Akiitori and I to a room with a large metal door with a big light next to it with two possible colors, green and red. The red was on, meaning that the gravity in the room had been turned off. Akiitori took the liberty of opening the door. 

As soon as I stepped in, I felt myself lifting off the ground. Otsuka was swimming happily through the air as Akiitori gripped onto the door and shut it. Looking around, I spotted six people, five females and one male. They all were gripping onto bars on the ceiling to stay stationary.

[Calm ???]: “This is what you bring us, Chiruka?”

[Otsuka]: “What else am I supposed to bring you? A fucking dildo salesman? You asked for more people, you got it. Suck it the fuck up, Hanae.”

[Hanae?]: “Calm. Do you want me to end your midget life?”

[Male ???]: “Hanae, take your own advice.”

[Hanae?]: “Shut up, Ryuu.”

[Peppy ???]: “Guys! Sayoko doesn't approve of your fighting! Take it to the bedroom~!”

Both Hanae? and Ryuu? look sick at the girl’s suggestion… Understandably. 

[Yoneda]: “Akiitori, Otsuka? Are these people okay?”

[Otsuka + Akiitori]: “No.”

[Mature sounding ???]: “Gosh, these dorks…”

[Peppy ??? 2]: “Calm down, Kara. They won't throw hands with the Ultimate Aerodynamist around!”

[Yoneda]: “Erm, why would they fear a pilot?”

[Kara?, Hanae?, Ryuu?, Sayoko?]: “Oh no-”

[Peppy ??? 2]: “A pilot?! You’re calling me just a lousy pilot?! I’m Shouko Saito, the best aerodynamicist to grace this Earth!”

[Yoneda]: “Jeez, okay… You’re not some dumb pilot. Since Saito gave me her name, I guess I earn the rest of your names?”

[Hanae?]: “Shiori Hanae. Call me Hanae. I have no Ultimate talent.”

[Ryuu]: “And I’m Ryuu Takahashi, Hanae’s second in command.”

Hanae let go of her bar to float over to Takahashi before promptly smacking him with an umbrella summoned from her waist. 

[Hanae]: “We met twenty minutes ago. Stop. Halt. Shut your face hole.”

[Kara?]: “Ignoring those weirdos… I’m Karakuri Kinzoku, the Ultimate Voice Actress. You can find me in practically any anime or such. I‘m the most popular VA of the decade.”

Kinzoku jerked her head at the one girl who didn't speak. 

[Kinzoku]: “That's Katsumi Kaneko, the Ultimate Robotics Expert. She's a mute so she can't talk.”

[Sayoko?]:” And Sayoko’s name is Sayoko Kamiko, the Ultimate Coroner! Sayoko really likes hearing Sayoko’s name. Sayoko Sayoko Sayoko Sayoko-”

Hanae and Otsuka both move to shut Kamiko up. 

[Yoneda]: “Nice to meet you all… Not so much you, Kamiko.”

[Saito]: “Hey, you never said anything, you pilot bigot.”

[Yoneda]: “Oh… I’m sorry. I’m Raiden Yoneda, the Ultimate Neurologist.”

Just like how I studied Otsuka and Akiitori, I finally decided to analyze the new group. The first thing I noticed was Kinzoku and Hanae’s chest sizes. Kaneko was the tallest of the group, Kamiko being the shortest.

Hanae had short blonde hair and red eyes, same for Takahashi. Her hair was perfectly curled and her bangs were as flat at Otsuka’s hair. Her skin was tanner than the other’s, possibly that meant that she was outside often. She wore red dangling earrings, a perfectly ironed white blouse, and a somewhat short red skirt, and white lacy thigh highs. Over her blouse, she wore a grey vest and a red tie. The vest went over her shoulders and buttoned up under her chest, possibly making her chest seem bigger than it was. Her shoes were just simple black high heels. Overall, she looked more professional than me. 

Mentioning Takahashi, he looked similar to Hanae’s natural looks. Blond hair, red eyes. His hair was way messier than Hanae’s, though. He wore a white Detective Inventor shirt with a black jacket over it. His pants were simply dress slacks. An untied tie was hanging loosely around his neck. Nothing much was notable about the guy except his oddly filled pockets and shiny leather shoes.

Kinzoku was possibly the most “kawaii” of the group. Her long purple hair floated around, but I’d say it would reach past her knees. Typically cute hair accessories decorated her hair, Judging by the lilac colored backpack she wore and the pictures of anime characters, she chose to represent each character she voiced with her hair… An odd choice. Kinzoku was also the most normally dressed of the new cast. A simple white and purple seifuku with a purple cardigan over it, purple knee socks, and black flats. 

As I turned to start analyzing Saito’s appearance, she snapped her one free hand. 

[Saito]: “My eyes are here… You’ve been eyeing Hanae and Kara really hard…”

[Hanae]: “I feel as if you carefully analyzed my chest.”

[Yoneda]: “I’m s-sorry, jeez… Isn't your skirt kinda short?”

Akiitori and Otsuka haven't spoken in a while… I turned around and they were gone. Huh. Takahashi and Kaneko left too, leaving me with Kamiko, Saito, Kinzoku, and Hanae. 

[Kamiko]: “You stared really hard… Were you figuring out her tit size! She's totally got anything over double d’s.”

[Kinzoku]: “Sayoko, Shouko, Yoneda. Enough…”

[Hanae]: “Stop. Shut your face hole, Sayoko.”

[Saito]: “I see we aren't wanted….”

Saito allowed herself to start floating again and dragged Kamiko out the door with her. 

[Yoneda]: “God… Alright. Kinzoku, Hanae. I shall be going.”

Kinzoku and Hanae waved at me. 

I stepped into the hallway and heard some murmuring from a lower area. There's stairs, so I followed those down. The noises got louder as I approached a kitchen like area. Two people were bickering. One male and one female. The female was remarkably small. 

[Rude ???]: “Kazunon, your opinion is invalid and completely wrong.”

[Kazunon?]: “No, you're just being a prick.”

Kazunon? knocked over something in the kitchen, probably a salt shaker. 

[Rude ???]: “Look what you did, you midget!”

I noticed that the male was wearing Crocs, the worst shoe choice ever. 

[Kazunon?]: “Midget? I’m no midget, I’m a certified loli doctor.”

[Rude ???]: “Cut the jokes, Surgeon Simulator.”

[Kazunon?]: “Yeah, cut the jokes, JonTron.”

[Yoneda]: “Both of you, cut it out.”

Kazunon? and the male both look at me. Kazunon? hits the male’s arm and flashes a smile at me. 

[Kazunon?]: “Hi. I’m Kazunonayaikikouyoka Hoshizaki. That’s-”

[Rude ???]: “Tadashi Miyagawa. I’m a media critic.”

[Hoshizaki]: “I’m a phlebotomist.”

[Yoneda]: “I’m Raiden Yoneda. The Ultimate Neurologist.”

Hoshizaki had pink and green striped hair and a rather flat chest. She's extremely short, probably 4 foot something. She’s dressed pretty innocently. A cutesy shirt with some pastel gore on it, a green shirt that matched her hair, black knee socks, and one pink and one green shoe. Her eyes were a lavender color, almost like Kamiko’s. She had a lab coat tied around her waist. All I could see from it was a patch that said “Loli Doctor” on it. Needles poked out of the pockets. 

Miyagawa looked kinda trashy… Like a guy who stayed home all day. He had messy black hair and somewhat sickly pale skin. His eyes were a dark green. A beanie and a hoodie covered most of his hair. His outfit was what one would call ‘Walmart Couture’. A open red jacket, a black shirt with some obscure band on it, black track pants, one pink and one white sock, and blue robotic shark Crocs. Notably, he had a lanyard around his neck that stated his name and had his picture on it. 

[Yoneda]: “So, what were you arguing about.”

[Miyagawa]: “Dear HOSHIZAKI here says that pineapple is good on pizza.”

[Yoneda]: “Pineapple is good on pizza.”

[Hoshizaki]: “See! Yoneda agrees!”

[Miyagawa]: “You uncultured swines…”

Miyagawa put his hands in his pockets and left the room.

[Hoshizaki]: “Hey, could I trouble you for a blood sample?”

[Yoneda]: “No thanks HoshizAAAAA-”

Hoshizaki hadn't waited for my response and grabbed my arm, forcing my sleeve up. She cleaned a spot on my arm and then jabbed a needle into my arm, taking some of my blood. She then slapped a bandaid on where she drew my blood and handed me a cookie. 

[Hoshizaki]: “Thanks!”

Hoshizaki left the room. I merely stared after her and rubbed my arm. After a bit, I decided to leave. There was a common room nearby… I could hear a stuttering girl, a brash male voice, and androgynous sounding voice. I observed from the doorway. 

[Stuttering ???]: “Imamura… I can f-feel that you’re tense.”

The tall girl moved to gently massage Imamura(?)’s back. 

[Imamura?]: “I hate you, Amachi…”

[Amachi?]: “Pl-Please don't hate me…”

[Androgynous ???]: “Let Miki do her thaaaang! Don't let Yuki's disappointing self bring you down, gurl!” 

[Yoneda]: “Uhh… I was attracted by the slang.”

The androgynous sounding person looked at me with wide eyes. 

[Androgynous ???]: “Wuss good? My name's Sora Hoshino, nice ta meet ya B.” 

[Amachi?]: “I’m Ka….Kamiki Amachi. Ultimate aaaaaaaahhhh!”

Amachi made a high pitched squeal and then gripped onto Imamura? tightly. Imamura? rolled his eyes. 

[Imamura?]: “And I’m a famed Audio Technician, Yuki Imamura. Hoshino over there is a pal I made in the industry.”

[Hoshino]: “Yeah, it’s lit! We met that Miyagawa douchebag on the way too!”

[Amachi]: “W-Wow… I’m the odd one out…”

[Imamura]: “Don't worry, Amachi. I can't stand those assholes, but I can stand you.”

Amachi looks torn on either to be glad or mad. I decided to introduce myself to spare her the decision.  
I  
[Yoneda]: “I’m Raiden Yoneda, The Ultimate Neurologist. Ha… I’ve had to say that way too much today.”

[Hoshino]: “My dude, we all did wake up in a random place. I happened to wake up with Yuki and Miki right ‘ere!” 

[Imamura]: “He’s right, sadly.”

[Amachi]: “Imamura, you like us and you kn-know it.”

[Imamura]: “L-Lies!”

I chuckled. This was like a comedy routine… I looked at the group. 

Hoshino was probably a female, judging by her outfit. She had shoulder length blonde hair with blue streaks in it. Pastel purple bows separated her hair into two pigtails which rested on her shoulders. She wore a pastel blue and white seifuku and a knee-length white skirt. She also had leggings and brown schoolgirl-esque shoes on. Her chest was oddly flat. Her eyes were blue. 

Amachi wore a oversized pastel blue sweater, black shorts, pink garters, blue and white cloud-patterned thigh highs, and sapphire blue and red shoes. Her shoes seemed a bit beat up. Probably so she didn't look so boring, she had a red ribbon tied around her collar, a silver chain hanging out of one pocket and in the other, and a red headband in her wavy pastel blue hair. Oddly, she wore red lipstick and her left eye was covered with hair. 

Imamura seemed to be a simple guy. Nice black leather jacket, a Pepe the Frog shirt, a galaxy tie, black jeans, red sneakers. He had navy blue hair and dark blue eyes. His hair was fluffy from what I could tell from sight. He also had headphones around his neck with a cord that led to a audio recorder or something in his pants pocket. 

[Yoneda]: “Hoshino, help?”

Hoshino giggled. 

[Hoshino]: “Guys! Stop fighting in front of our fellow man!”

Fellow man? There’s only two in here, including me. 

[Imamura]: “Says the crossdresser.”

[Hoshino]: “Oh yeah. Forgot to clear that up. I’m a dude, but I really like feminine fashion. There's some days that I dress like a typical ‘man’, but man… Chicks got some real sweet stuff.”

[Amachi]: “Oh, b-but that's all n-normal to us…”

[Yoneda]: “It’s normal to you. Say, I didn't get Hoshino and Amachi’s talents.”

[Imamura]: “Amachi doesn't wanna say her’s. She's talented all right, though.”

Amachi nodded. 

[Hoshino]: “Oh! I’m the Ultimate Costume Designer!”

[Yoneda]: “That’s a nice talent, Hoshino. Uh, by the way…”

[Imamura + Hoshino]: “What?”

[Amachi]: “Wh-What is it?”

[Yoneda]: “How many students are here? I’ve counted fourteen.”

[Imamura]: “Sixteen. There's two others that nobody else have met. They’re locked up on the second floor.”

[Hoshino]: “We dropped wherever we were. Like how when I woke up, I remembered Miki sayin’ how she liked Hello Kitty bandages.”

Amachi looked a bit surprised.

[Amachi]: “D-Did not…!”

Imamura took out his audio recorder and pressed play on something. There it was, Amachi's voice. “I r-really like H-Hello Kitty bandages…” the recording said. 

[Amachi]: “Anyways… Wh-What Imamura and Hoshino said is r-right…”

[Yoneda]: “But Otsuka, Akiitori, and I were on the second floor.”

Hoshino nodded. 

[Hoshino]: “We woke Otsuka and Akiitori up. Ya’ll were in the grand room. They locked the dorms up in the second floor. Minori and Hikaru were locked in. We’re not allowed into the dorms for some reason. They aren't unlocked again.”

[Yoneda]: “That's pretty weird…”

[Imamura]: “We all heard a lock when we went down. They locked us all in and then we all fell. That's the last thing I remember. First it was Hoshino. I can only assume that I fell down next and Amachi last.”

[Hoshino]: “I’m the short one here, soooo…”

That is true. Amachi and I are both over six feet, due to Amachi being taller than me. Imamura is somewhat tall. 

[Amachi]: “We sh-should probably go find the others… The free ones a-at least…”

Amachi left the room. Imamura and Hoshino filed in a line after her. 

I have a feeling that's not the last I’ll see of this group. Amachi makes me feel comfortable… Imamura isn’t too bad, Hoshino’s pretty funny. 

[Yoneda]: “Jesus Amachi, wait for the others!”

I ran after the group.


	2. PROLOGUE 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ;; sorry if my writing is bad. this is merely a side project i write when i want to-  
> first FTEs are going to be Shouko and Ryuu. Then the chapter will begin- (FTEs from Sora and Hikaru) plus Chiruka and Katsumi events!
> 
> the suits will have NO plot importance whatsoever. they assist to help sunny run the game.

_ I continued to follow the group. I heard Hoshino and Imamura talk happily ahead as Amachi led us to a set of stairs. I saw Kamiko and Hanae standing there. _

 

**[Kamiko]:** “Shiori, how’s it like to be talentless? Sayoko’s curious.”

 

**[Hanae]:** “It’s like being normal but knowing you have a sense of importance and duty.”

 

**[Kamiko]:** “So if Sayoko can understand this correctly… Sayoko thinks that Hanae feels like she’s talented even without a talent? Sayoko is getting confused.”

 

_ Hanae rested a hand on Kamiko’s head and ruffled her curly pink hair. She gave off an aura of slight pride.  _

 

**[Hanae]:** “You can go ahead and get confused. You’ve managed to keep up with this entire conversation so far.”

 

**[Kamiko]:** “Thanks. Sayoko prides herself on her intellect and talent a lot.”

 

_ Amachi stared at the scene and gesture towards the two. _

 

**[Amachi]:** “Look, they’re happy. I’m glad nothing bad has happened to them…” 

 

_ Her stutter dropped… Amachi is cute when she isn’t so anxious looking. However, she caught Hanae and Kamiko’s attention. Quicker than light, Hanae had the pointy umbrella tip held to Amachi’s neck. I didn’t want to say anything with the deadly gleam in Hanae’s eyes. _

 

_ Imamura and Hoshino didn’t even notice… _

 

**[Hanae]:** “Weren’t you taught that espionage is frowned upon?”

 

_ She looked at me and her expression hardened. Kamiko put her hands on her hips and puffed out her cheeks to seem threatening. It was only more adorable. _

 

**[Kamiko]:** “Oh. It’s Mr. Nice Guy and Kamiki. Sayoko and Shiori should get away from these people.”

 

_ Kamiko grabbed Hanae’s umbrella arm. Amachi prepared herself to get skewered but it never came. Sayoko pulled Hanae away and Imamura and Hoshino finally noticed. _

 

**[Hoshino]:** “Don’t let those basics get you down, Miki. Shiori’s uptight and Sayoko’s her little puppy.”

 

**[Yoneda]:** “Puppy? Kamiko’s been following Hanae around all this time?”

 

**[Hoshino]:** “They woke up with Kazunon and Sayoko clinged to Hanae almost immediately. It’s probably because of how creepy Kazunon is…”

 

**[Imamura]:** “She ran into the lounge and stole my blood. She skipped Kamiki and Sora.”

 

_ So it seems like she only takes blood from men? Hoshizaki sure is weird… _

 

**[Amachi]:** “Y-Yeah… She’s a st-strange little woman…”

 

_ Amachi gestured towards the stairs. At the top, a large gate blocked the way of two sleeping boys. Hoshino and Imamura looked up with me. Hoshino’s face softened. Imamura seemed like he wanted to poke them with a stick. _

 

**[Yoneda]:** “So they really did get stuck up there, huh?”

 

**[Imamura]** : “Minori Kibayu and Hikaru Tsukamoto. Poor kids.” 

 

_ How did he know their names…? Amachi looked just as confused as I did. _

 

**[Hoshino]:** “They’re trapped, nothin’ we can do. C’mon B, we need to go check more stuff out.”

 

_ Hoshino led us to a large room, just like the one I had woken up in. I never bothered to check it out before since Otsuka and Akiitori distracted me from the get-go. _

 

_ It’s spacious and sort of circular. Portraits of an orange haired woman framed the walls. She was smiling in each painted picture of her award-winning beauty and shone like the sun against all of the floral backgrounds. The gold frames glittered in the well-lit room. Asides from pictures of the woman, there was a giant painting of everyone here including the woman. The woman was smiling creepily and gave an aura of mischief. Tall archways led to various rooms. _

 

_ Slowly, people trickled in. It started with Otsuka and Hoshizaki chatting casually. Akiitori and Kaneko entered from the zero gravity room. Miyagawa and Takahashi walked in holding hands, Saito, Hanae, and Kamiko strolled out after a traumatized Kinzoku. I shot a look at Hoshino because it was like everyone got a memo to go here without knowing it. Hoshino shrugged, his bracelets clinking together. _

 

_ Otsuka glanced at Miyagawa and ran to tackle him, which she did effortlessly. Miyagawa made a cry of slight discomfort and was pinned down by someone about nine inches shorter than him. _

 

**[Otsuka]:** “Look what the cat dragged outta Mekaku City Actors! Why, ain’t it Kido?”

 

_ Miyagawa weakly fought against her. Otsuka giggled and ruffled Miyagawa’s hair, a wild grin on her face. _

 

**[Miyagawa]:** “Stop. I don’t even know you.”

 

**[Otsuka]:** “I’m Chiruka Otsuka. Damn, you smell like the vagina of a dead prostitute who’s corpse got fucked by an Alabama hillbilly. Take a fuckin’ shower…”

 

_ Otsuka rolled off of the poor Miyagawa. Miyagawa got up and started towards the hallway leading to the zero gravity room but a hand roughly pushed him back. He fell over due to the force. _

 

**[???]:** “Not so fa~st, Shikun!”

 

_ In the blink of an eye, four  women in black suits came in. The first two held Kibayu and Tsukamoto, the other two were carrying a chair and a box. Another woman in a white suit walked in. _

 

**[Miyagawa]:** “What the-”

 

_ The person who pushed Miyagawa back in the room stepped in. Immediately I recognized her as the woman in the paintings… She was even prettier in real life, and her hair looked so soft. _

 

_ As Miyagawa was pushed to the floor, the orange haired girl’s shoe stomped down on him. _

 

**[???]:** “Shikun, it’s a shame you want to leave when the fun’s just about to begin! Black suits! Dim the lights and give me my ultimate introduction!”

 

_ The woman in the white suit grabbed the orange haired lady and put her in the chair. Two of the black suits locked all exits, one dimmed the lights and set up a spotlight over the chair, and the other gave her boss a bottle of orange juice. _

 

**[Otsuka]:** “The fuck…?”

 

_ The orange haired woman sipped her orange juice and snapped her fingers. The white suit got on the floor and had feet propped up on her. _

 

**[???]:** “Nice to meet you all. Where are my manners? I’m Sunny, Ultimate Hostess.’

 

A few of us waved awkwardly at her, others (namely Otsuka) muttered profanities. 

 

**[Sunny}:** “These here black suits are my forensics team! Introduce yo’ selves!”

 

_ The black suits all took a bow. Each woman seemed to be identical except for the length of their hair. The first member had curly black hair and gave of a soft vibe. _

 

**[Suit no. 1]:** “My name is Kodukuna Aki- Amanogawa. I work as Miss Sunny’s file manager and morgue technician.”

 

_ Kodukuna waved politely and stepped aside. _

 

**[Suit no. 2]:** “My name is Maiken Homura. I’m Miss Sunny’s head of clean-up.”

 

_ Maiken nodded to the group. _

 

**[Suit no. 3]:** “I am Tennyo Himura, your school nurse and epidemiologist. Pleased.”

 

**[Suit no. 4]:** “Miyako Mizushima at your service.”

  
  


_ The white suit curtsied.  She was the only white suit, and the only one with brown hair. _

 

**[White Suit]:** “Ain’t spe’ial, name’s Tavi.”

 

_ Sunny waved them all off, leaving her with the group of sixteen.  _

 

**[Sunny]:** “Yo! Those chicks are gonna keep y’all and me in check. Better respect them, or else you get executed.

 

_ Execute? We all started muttering our own protests, then Sunny slapped herself in realization. _

 

**_VVVVVVVVVVVVVVV_ **

  
  


Sunny snapped her fingers, then the box opened up. She skipped over, picked out a tablet from it, then powered it on. A bright orange light washed over her face, followed by her grin widening. 

 

_ “How could I POSSIBLY be so silly!”  _ She chuckled.  _ “Right, what kind of hostess am I to forget what party we’re having!” _

 

**_As if on cue, confetti poured from the ceiling._ **

 

**_“Welcome to Sunny’s Uber Cool Murder Party But In Super Duper Real Life! Name pending!!”_ **

 

**_Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv_ **

  
  


**_Silence. We all were put into silence- either confused, scared, or wanted to know more._ **

 

**[Otsuka]:** “What the HECK kinda sideshow are you running?”

 

**_Except Otsuka, of course._ **

 

**[Sunny]:** “What do you meaaaaan? I worked UBER hard on that name!! But if you wanna know so much, then so be it. I thought being vague was funnnn...”

 

_ With a sigh, Sunny turned her tablet towards us. It displayed a picture of a pink haired girl in a white coat, a knife through her throat, other stabs all over her body. _

 

**[Sunny]:** “This is my good friend Kazumi. Kazumi is dead, but she’s fine. How did Kazumi end up dead?”

 

_ She swiped on the screen, showing a white haired girl in a bloody suit.  _

 

**[Sunny]:** “That’s my friend Ava. She just stabbed Kazumi to death!”

 

_ Another swipe. A group of people crowded around Kazumi’s corpse. _

 

**[Sunny]:** “Once they found Kazumi-chan’s body everyone had to investigaaate. 12 hours, or until all evidence is found, which actually should be enough time.”

 

_ She swiped again, now showing a group of 15 people in a courtroom of sorts, a stand in place of where Kazumi’d presumably belong. _

 

**[Sunny]:** “Here, they battle to figure who killed Kazumi! Who’s Ava, ‘cause I told y’all. If they vote correctly thennnnn…”

 

_ Sunny swiped to the next page, her grin WIDENINIG. Her face threatened to split as she showed us the gruesome sight. _

 

**_‘Ava’, whatever her name was, was on the ground. Her head splattered against pavement in a whole black and white world. Newspapers were fluttering down to cover bits of her body, and a notebook was on her chest._ **

 

**[Sunny]:** “And if they picked incorrectly, then, well…”

 

_ With her next swipe, we all stayed silent. _

**_14 people were impaled on spikes, the only one safe was Ava who was pulling a cap over her face._ **

 

**[Otsuka]:** “You’re crazy! Fucking nuts!”

  
  


_ We all looked towards Otsuka, who was angrily stepping closer to Sunny. Tsukamoto, I believe, followed closely behind her. _

 

_ Tsukumoto was a cute kid, if short. He had green hair that was fluffy, freckles, and a nice black suit on. His skin was tan, and it looked nice. He was shaped like a friend in the purest sense. _

 

**[Tsukamoto]:** “...Otsuruka, do you think that’s wise?” 

 

_ He half whispered. Otsuka looked at him indignantly. _

 

**[Otsuka]:** “Don’t ‘Otsuruka’ me, you bastard.”

 

**[Tsukamoto]:** “Otsuruka. You don’t know what you’re doing.”

 

_ Sunny, who’d gone quiet, smirked to herself. Akiitori, in a small fit of bravery, stepped up to Otsuka. _

 

**[Akiitori]:** “Chiruka. This is a  _ dangerous situation. _ Are you seriously going to get angry now?”

 

_ Otsuka turned on Akiitori. _

 

**[Otsuka]:** “Well pardon my fucking french, but we just saw a bunch of dead hoes and if I can use context clues, we’re ALL going to die if we fuck up, and you SHEEP are just are gonna accept it?”

 

**[Akiitori]:** “But...but…”

 

_ A calm, refined voice broke out in their fight. _

 

**[???]:** “I believe Miss Sunny wasn’t done, Miss Chiruka was it?”

 

_ A man, dressed like he had just left the orchestra, grabbed Akiitori’s hand and kissed it. _

 

**[???]:** “And to you, Miss Mikubou, I apologise for Miss Chiruka’s rude comments. To you as well, Mr. Tsukamoto.”

 

**[Otsuka]:** “I don’t need your damn apologies-”

_ She started off to swing at the student I had never met, but in came Sunny, catching Otsuka’s fist. _

 

**[Sunny]:** “Tsk, tsk, tsk…you all are hostile already.”

 

**[Kamiko]:** “Sayoko thinks that’s just Chiruka, but go off.”

 

**[Sunny]:** “You’re right. Anyways...so.”

 

_ She snapped her fingers, then the suits handed us all a tablet, if we liked them or not. _

 

**[Sunny]:** “You have to type your name and Ultimate into your tablet, then it’ll light up with a symbol to represent your talent on the back (Only when it’s on, duhhh)! So like, if Katsumi signed in, it’s have a cool gear pattern. From that, your tablet will have an ability made specifically for you. So, Hanae’s tablet can monitor one camera for a period of time, Yuki can send like, an announcement or two, but nothing too OP. You also have some pretty neat apps depending on your talent, so yeaaaah.”

 

**[Sunny]:** “Asides from your talent and perk apps, everyone has a few basic apps: rules, map, files, messages which have contacts of all classmates, and recap. Recap will have videos, old announcements, etc.. So, uh, I suggest you get familiar with your tablets!” 

 

**Out the corner of my eye, I noticed Hoshizaki typing something and constantly deleting it.**

 

**[Sunny]:** “We’ll meet again in exactly three hours~! Tata!”

 

_ With that, Sunny snapped her fingers again, and the suits carried her off. _

 

**Silence. We fell into an uncomfortable silence.**

 

**[Otsuka]:** “We have three hours people! Are we gonna sit here and mope?!”

 

**_Except Otsuka, of course._ **


	3. FTE 1+2 (Saito and Takahashi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just filler...sorry nyall.  
> hopefully you can figure hanae and takahashi's relationship.

[Yoneda]: “You...really don’t shut up, do you?”

Otsuka was ready to retort, but instead stormed out the room. A chuckle could be heard from Kinzoku and Takahashi.

[Kinzoku]: “That was a little mean, Dr. Yoneda. Where are your patient manners?”

[Takahashi]: “You know she had it coming Kara. Chiruka ain’t shut up.”

[Saito]: “She’s quite a chaaaaracter~ But I don’t mind her…”

Miyagawa scoffed from his spot.

[Miyagawa]: “Whatever. What that ‘Chiruka’ gremlin said is right. Let’s all go somewhere, cry, and find what this Sunny girl means.”

Akiitori crept up behind Miyagawa, and gently tapped him to get his attention.

[Akiitori]: “May I come with you, Tadashi…?”

Miyagawa looked shocked, but nodded slowly. Akiitori’s face lit up and the two left together.

Mutters came from others but they all left eventually. All except Shouko, who was staring down at her tablet. Seeing as we two were the only ones left in the room, I decided to tap her shoulder.

[Saito]: “Huh? You want somethin’?”

I didn’t want to sound needy or anything, so I held out my tablet to her. Might as well lie.

[Yoneda]: “I can’t seem to type my name in. You and Kaneko seemed like the best options.”

Saito giggled, then took my tablet.

[Saito]: “Raiden Yoneda, right?”

[Yoneda]: “Yep!”

She typed my name in, and a picture of a skull with a brain flashed on the screen. She did a few more taps, then stared at my apps. The thing that stuck out the most were apps called “Dr. Yoneda’s Analysis” and “mind.space”.

[Saito]: “Woaaah! Your apps are kinda cool… Mindspace can share thoughts and your analysis app can tell if people are lyin’ or not. Super cool, actually. There’s a few more butttt… It’s lame.”

I stared in confusion at how Saito knew that, and she picked up on it. With a devilish smirk, she waved her own tablet in my face. 20+ apps were on that thing, compared to my 10.

[Saito]: “My apps are a technical app and the ability to download your apps and use ‘em once in a while! You may think that’s cool, but Katsumi’s is better.”

[Saito]: “She can make, download, and even corrupt apps! Plus she has Kara’s tablet in her control too!”  
I looked in disbelief at her, but then she pointed to a collection of 5 apps, all having a weird pentagon. AVEKO CORP. STORE, AVEKO CORP. CONTROL, AVEKO CORP. DEV. AVEKO CORP. SECURITY, K.KINZOKU MASTER.

[Saito]: “I’m blocked from Kara’s app, it’s the only one I can’t use… These AVEKO people must really like Katsumi, huh?”

[Yoneda]: “I don’t trust this or Kaneko now.”

I could only assume Saito’s knowledge of apps extended so far. Did Kaneko know what all the apps did?

[Saito]: “No. I’m the only one with that ability...Jeez, mindspace IS useful!”

[Saito]: “Anyways, wanna talk about something else? All this talk about Katsumi is creeeeeeeepy!”

I sighed in relief. From what I had gathered, Saito too felt a bit uncomfortable with Kaneko’s abilities.

Saito seemed to take pride in her talent. Is that a topic she’d like?  
Ah, to hell with it. Saito’s a prideful person, so let’s fan her ego.

[Yoneda]: “You like planes, huh? You ever fly one?”

Saito blinked in surprise, but tried to conceal it with a cocky look.

[Saito]: “Yep! I got a license an’ everything- youngest person ever to be awarded one since I could fly since age 14! And the term ‘pilot’ or ‘piloted’ a plane.”

[Yoneda]: “Right, right… How exactly did you get a permit to fly?”

[Saito]: “My mentor was an aerodynamicist, former Ultimate Pilot. And lucky for me, he wanted to start teaching younger kids who passed a specific test to fly, and I was the first applicant accepted~”

The program. I remembered something vaguely about the program Saito had mentioned.

[Yoneda]: “Was it something ran by a Nakamura Shouhei?”

[Saito]: “Mmhm! The greatest aerodynamicist to grace this Earth!”

[Yoneda]: “That’s pretty amazing, Saito. You got noticed by someone who’s your..idol?”

Saito shrugged and dropped her cockiness for a moment.

[Saito]: “They probably accepted me first, since I was essentially a Make a Wish kid. And everything about me was a joke. Name means ‘Child of Flight’ loosely, and my birthday is May 23rd.”

I raised an eyebrow in confusion.

[Saito]: “National Paper Airplane day.”

I had to resist my innate urge to chuckle, and knew I would laugh if I continued on her name and birthday.

[Yoneda]: “Ahaha… What’s this about being a Make a Wish kid?”

Saito’s entire being deflated. In an attempt to keep herself looking nirmal, she put her aviator sunglasses on her face and her hands in her shorts pocket.

[Saito]: “I was really sick as a kid. Not sick, but had a LOT of brain damage ‘cause I was one of the four survivors of a plane crash when I was 3.”

[Saito]: “Lived in hospitals and orphanages until what… I was 12? Then I got accepted in a program.”

I fell into a silence and tried to digest what Saito had told me.   
She didn’t SEEM like she had been in a crash. I’ve seen people who’ve survived and could barely write their own names! She looked and acted perfectly healthy and mentally stable.

[Yoneda]: “...That’s actually pretty amazing.”

Let’s try to make her feel better.

Saito’s hands came out her pockets, just to ball into fists.

[Saito]: “What about that is? I usually get a ‘wow, i’m super sorry’ or something.”

I laid a hand on her shoulder, my fingers brushing against the shiny medals on her bomber jacket.

[Yoneda]: “Saito. You’re very intelligent for someone who’s been through that. And after a plane nearly killed you, you persued them. Why?”  
Saito’s glasses slid down her nose just enough for me to get peek of her bright blue eyes.

[Saito]: “I want to make sure nobody else goes through what I did.”

She pushed my hand off of her, and she promptly left the room.

I had managed to push away Saito. Great.

As the loneliness set in, my tablet buzzed and displayed “! NEW MESSAGE FROM: RYUU TAKAHASHI !” 

I clicked it against my better judgement.

Ryuu: You up to chat? Hanae seem pissed so I’m lonely.  
Raiden: Well, she DOES have to kill people or consider it.  
Ryuu: I know dude, I know.   
Raiden: But to answer your question, sure. Where at?  
Ryuu: Go to the kitchen, take a left, open the really tall door. It should lead to a outside garden of sorts.  
Ryuu: Not to sound weird, but I brought tea ;;  
Raiden: Gotcha.

Great. Now Takahashi’s got my time for now.

Sighing, I jogged away from the room and down the stairs that connected to the kitchen. I heard Kamiko and Hoshizaki’s voices from said kitchen, but decided not to say anything.   
I continued on past the kitchen and took a left, coming across a tall set of double doors labelled “GARDEN”. I stepped outside into a warm sunshine.

The garden was beautiful. More flowers than I could ever imagine bloomed and filled the air with a sweet scent. Fruit trees provided perfect shade- the place was heavenly, sans the giant bars forming into a dome caging us in. There I saw under a tree was Ryuu, with tea and snacks.

 

[Takahashi]: “Doctor Raiden! Just the man I wanted to see!”

He waved me over, and I sat down across from him. Takahashi gave me a wide smile, then handed me a cup of tea. 

[Takahashi]: “So. Special apps.”

Of course he wanted to talk about those. 

[Yoneda]: “Some are super OP. Sunny lied.”

Takahashi laughed.

[Takahashi]: “Chiruka’s having a field day.”

Another monitoring app?!

[Takahashi]: “Her apps are pretty damn OP. She got access to documents and maps an’ shit. But she’s just downloading ebooks and audiobooks to listen to her own voice.”

[Takahashi]: “Which, I admit, I could fall asleep to. She’s super talented!”

That’s hard to believe. Otsuka has done nothing but been loud and brash- what type of storyteller who talks like that has a soothing voice? I’d believe her narrating epics or adventure stories but never soothing things.

[Takahashi]: “She’s my type of girl. But enough about Chiruka, what really matters is Hanae!”

Takahashi clapped his hands together, then showed me his messaging app.

Ryuu: Hanaaaaaaaaae please talk to me   
Shiori: Why.  
Shiori: I’m busy with Chiruka. She’s found the lounge.  
Ryuu: But Shioriiiiiiiiii  
Shiori: No.  
Ryuu: But whyyyyyyyyyyyyy  
Shiori: I. Am. With. Chiruka.  
Ryuu: Why can’t I cooooooome  
Shiori: I don’t have to spend my time with you 24/7.  
Ryuu: But whyyyyyyyyy  
Shiori: Repeatedly talking to me makes a pattern that could be abused, like you could get killed and I would too since I’m with you. Vice versa, except you get killed looking for me,  
Ryuu: But you talk with Sayoko a lot.  
Shiori: She’s different.  
Shiori: IF YOU DON’T HAVE ANYTHING IMPORTANT TO SAY, THEN GOODBYE.  
Ryuu: Hanae  
Ryuu: Hanae  
Ryuu: Hanae  
Ryuu: Damn

 

[Takahashi]: “She’s mad for whatever reason.”

[Yoneda]: “Hanae is a serious person, you can’t blame her.”

Takahashi put away his tablet then heaved a sigh. He picked up his teacup then took a loooooong sip.

Takahashi must really like Hanae…

[Takahashi]: “You ever found someone you really liked but couldn’t convey it since they’re mean?”

[Yoneda]: “No.”

Does Takahashi like Hanae? Romantically?  
...Let’s press.

[Yoneda]: “But I can help. What does this person like?”

Takahashi lit up, then reached into his pocket. He produced a neat little set of pictures.

The main one was of a pale little blonde girl in a raincoat with missing teeth smiling proudly at a camera, holding a frog. 

[Takahashi]: “She likes frogs, and a lot. And uhh.. Rainy weather, and action movies.”

Hanae likes frogs? From a girl like her, I didn’t expect that.  
But most importantly, how did Takahashi get those photos?

[Takahashi]: “And before you ask, I swiped them from Hanae herself. I just...I just don;t know what to do about her? Y’know?”

[Yoneda]: “Maybe just outright say it. You seem to beg for her attention.”

Takahashi sighed again, then went into silence. He put away the Hanae pictures, then chugged down the rest of his tea. 

[Takahashi]: “Maybe you’re right.”

He left...like Saito did. I felt alone, again…

The remaining hours passed with me, alone, sitting in the garden.

The only thing that shook me out of my thoughts was Sunny’s voice blaring.

 

“EXCUUUUUUUUSE ME CLASSMATES! REPORT TO THE LOUNGE ASAP!”

 

Oh lord.


End file.
